New Union
by JoPo08
Summary: A semi-historical fic on how Britain and America might've presented the the idea of the United Nations.


A series I had begun for a blog: This Day In Hetalia (thisdayinhetalia . tumblr .com) so updates aren't promised.

Event on January 1st - United Nations Presented

For brief info about go to:  
>history .comthis-day-in-history/united-nations-created

Happy new Year and Happy Reading! America is younger in this piece...

* * *

><p>America sat at the head of the table. His arms crossed and uncrossed as he excitedly waited for his turn to talk in front of the other twenty-five nations. His older "brother" next to him was setting the stage up for him.<p>

"All right. After many discussions between the nations of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and the United States of America..." Already America palms began to sweat. It was the first time in ages that Britain had used his entire name-in fact, it was the first time he had used it at all, probably, and America didn't detect a single tick of annoyance or regret. He actually sounded proud of him!

A nudge against his leg lodged America out of his pleasant achievement daydream. Britain gave him a sharp nod. "Get up there, you git," he murmured. He gave a small smile of encouragement. They had talked about this beforehand. America's boss came up with the idea and he wanted his man to speak it up.

And it was the least Britain could do for not giving up India...

America rubbed his palms against his pants before taking a deep breath. It was a bit nerve wracking, talking to so many people he hadn't really seen before. If it were just the usual four others who he bickered with all the time, he would've been fine. Channel the hero, he thought, but remembered that both his boss and Britain had wanted him to kick it down a notch.

Pah. What hero "kicks it down a notch?"

"Alright everybody! We've gathered here today because we're all sick and tired and we wanna-want to-" he corrected himself, clearing his throat, "want to go home! We don't want to take any more shi-" a glare from Britain, "pain and suffering of our people, right?" Some of the countries nodded. No need for fluff, America thought, when people want the truth. "So in order to bring the Axis down my boss and I have developed a kick-a-a-a plan," he didn't need the glare for that one, "so that we may not only combine hands and forces now to end our suffering, but create a world where we aren't all bickering and we won't go against the promises we made last time about something like this never happen again. After all, that's what heroes do, right?

"The League of Nations didn't turn out way too well... but one forward two steps back then another three forward, right?" He asked not-quite-so-rhetorically. He paused to make sure that added up positively before continuing. His pause seemed a planned one to allow food-for-thought to everyone but Britain, who smirked. "This is a plan that will totally work!"

Another pause. There didn't seem to be anything else he had to remember, and just to make sure, he looked to the notes he had scribbled in pen on the inside of his hands so he could be stealthy and sneak a peek while seeming to fold his hands, since that was a totally genius plan that only he would come up with-and they were smudged. Whoops. He had wiped his hands on his pants. Good thing Britain had thought to make him wear the darker suit.

The other nations looked to him expectantly, the pause lasting several seconds longer than most.

Another leg nudge reminded America to say a small 'thank you,' before quickly sitting down, his face reddening slightly. The suit was pretty damn hot, that was all! Britain stood up afterward, and America realized that he was probably going to add something important that America had forgotten.

"Yes. Yes," Britain added again after a small pause, "Please take the time to review the typed copy of the Declaration by the United Nations that you were presented in your own languages, and have your bosses take a look at them. The original copy is a room over, for anyone who would like to go see. Thank you again, and now we'll be breaking up for lunch, all right everyone?"

As soon as he reclined back into the chair, the amazingly long-lasting silence was broken. Papers ruffled together and chairs scraped across the floor as people began to stand. Chatter broke about, and maids glided to attend to the nations.

America practically burst out of his seat, the chair almost flying backward. Meetings were SO BORING!

As soon as he finished stretching rather loudly, he turned on Britain, who had only relaxed by leaning back further into his seat with his legs crossed. A woman brought him a cup of tea, and as soon as he grasped it, he sank further into the seat with a large sigh.

"I forgot some stuff, didn't I?"

"Hm?" Britain looked up at America. "No, not anything of importance, anyway, I was planing on officiating lunch and mentioning the documents anyway, so I'm glad you didn't think to say it."

America grinned. "That's good."

Britain nodded. "It is good. So was your speech, boy, and don't plan on hearing me say that ever again. Let's hope everyone signs it and signs it fast. I want to take down that German."

"You and me both..."


End file.
